By your side
by RulerOfHere
Summary: A One-shot about Foxy and his girlfriend when Foxy is taking his final breaths. Flashback also occur. I had a hard time writing this as Foxy is my favorite character though. Sorry for the errors.


A/N: **This is not going to be a story just a small One-Shot that appeared in my head. If you want I can make a story of what happened before or after these events happened. Five nights at freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

I lay on the floor, blood pouring from the massive wounds that covered my now fragile body. My girlfried sat next to me, sobbing as I neared my inevitable death. She picked up my hand and held it in her's. "Don't worry Foxy," she said quietly. "The ambulance is almost here." She finished. I knew i wouldn't survive, as i lost almost a quarter of my blood already. She knew i wasn't gonna make it either, she was just lying to herself so that she didn't have to feel miserable. I stared at her face knowing this was the last time I would see her.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the middle of winter. I was standing in the park looking for someone. I searched until I saw her sitting on a park bench waiting for me. I made my way over to her. I was nervous, but I loved her too much to be scared now. I have to face this like a man. It was our first date I asked her out last week and asked if she wanted to go on a date right here, where you can see the snow fall the was sitting there shivering. When I got there she stood up and hugged me, smiling with joy. After a few hours at the park, it was turning dusk. I offered to walk her home, she gladly accepted and we walked to her house._

 _End of Flashback_

I lost almost half of my blood and her crying became more louder and harder. She gripped her phone in her hand. She must of called the ambulance to see how far away they were. She dropped her phone and buried her head into my bleeding chest ignoring all the blood that seeped into her hair and painted her face. She took her head out of my chest and laid down next to me, cuddling with me.

 _Flashback #2_

 _I was in a big room that had a tv, couch, consles like a wii u, xbox one, and playstation 4. Three people stood up holding wii remotes in their hands, one being my girlfriend. They were playing a mini game in Sonic and the secret my other friends littered the couch, but the seat next to me was open. When the mini game finished everyone sat back down. My girlfriend sat next to me and laid her head on my chest, while she was smiling._

 _End of Flashback #2_

My girlfriend was up she kissed me knowing this is the last kiss she'll ever get from me. I only had a fraction of my blood left. There was no way i wou.d survive now. She kissed me again, and then held me in her arms. She started to softly sing a song. It was a song that reminded her of me, she never forgot the lyrics if she did that's just saying she forgot about me, but I knew that would never happen.

 _Flashback #3_

 _We were at a club and, no not a strip club a karaoke club. It was me, my girlfriend and all my friends. It was my girlfriend's turn to go. "Go Mangle!" I shouted before she stared. She looked at me and smiled. After she finshed the song she jumped down from stage and kissed me. It was the kiss that I never forgot no matter what. It was after that when things took a turn for the worse._

 _End of Flashback #3_

I heard the ambulance coming closer as I faded away. It was already too late, I was going to die from blood loss. I pushed myself up as much as I could with my elbows. "Mangle." I said. She turned around and looked at me. I kissed her and made sure to make the best one she had from me. I collapsed to the ground my life now leaving me. "Be happy with out me." I said with all the strength I had left. My eyes closed and all I heard was my name being shouted over and over again until it was quiet, and I was gone.

I walked torwards her. She was sitting on the bench by herself crying. I sat down next to her she didn't notice I was beside her. I wish I could just hug her and tell her I was here, by her side all the time, through thick and thin. But I couldn't tell her and I couldn't tell anyone else. Because i'm a spirit and spirits are forever unheard, but are forever by your side.


End file.
